Serendipity
by ArianissX0X0
Summary: Love and happiness will find a way... Even if these three couples aren't looking for it. (OOC)
1. Chapter One

**_Disclaimer; The only thing I don't own are most of the characters and songs._**

—-—-—-—

_**-Friday, January 4, 2012-**_

_Grey Park at midnight._

At 7:30 p.m, Loren Tate, Melissa Sanders, Danielle Mitchell **(played by Ashley Benson)**, and Adam Montgomery received that text from Cameron White. They all started to respond.

Danielle: Y CamCam?

Loren: Whyyy?

Melissa: Lisa's home. It's hard to get out while she's here. How important is it CaMORAN?

Adam: Only if we can play COD after!

Cameron: Lo nd Dani, It's important. Cant tell u over txt. U'd have a heart attack. & Mel u can do it! U've done it b4. Adam, Yes. But I say we play GTA after! And ur sleeping over, right?

Adam was the first to respond. Followed by the others.

Adam: Yeah. My parents said "Of course Adam. Cameron is such a sweet boy!"

Melissa: I know I can do it! I'm Mighty Freakin Mel! But today I'm going to be lazy Mel. Dani I'm sleeping over your house. Im not walking to the park at midnight. Lisa says as long as your mom or dad is home.

Danielle: Cam, I'll be there. And of course Melly, Dad has a surgery with Mr. Tate thats taking ALL night. Mom's leaving the office around now so she'll be knocked by 12. LoLo! Your sleeping over too, right?! :)

Loren: Yup. Mom just ok'd it ! (: See you in fifteen minutes ladies.

Adam: Cameron, Im on my way.

Cameron: Okay. Bye.

Danielle: Mhmmmkbyeee!

Loren: See you laterrr ! ;p

Melissa: Deuces!

—-—-—-—

Cameron and Adam showed up at 11:45.

"So why exactly do we have to be here?" Adam questioned his best friend.

"Because I got these." Cameron reached into his black sweatshirt's pocket and pulled out tickets. Adam didn't know what they were though.

"What the heck are those?"

"And I thought you were smart." Cameron mumbled as he handed them over.

"Backstage passes to Eddie Duran's concert. On Loren's birthday. I could be eating Mrs. Tate's food instead watching a bunch of girls scream because he says one wor-" Adam was cut off by headlights coming their way. The car stopped ten feet away from them. Danielle was the first to hop and run towards them.

"What's sooo important CamCam?" Danielle practically screamed as she jumped on his lap, causing him too lose balance.

"You have to wait for the other two." Cameron replied as he regained his balance and watched Melissa and Loren walk towards them.

"Hi guys." Loren waved at them.

"Hey." Adam and Cameron replied.

Melissa went over and sat on Adam's lap. Danielle scooted over so she was actually sitting on the bench. Loren stood in front of them.

"You can sit on my lap?" Danielle patted her thighs.

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks Dani." Loren smile at her.

Cameron looked them over, something you often did. What? He's a guy... And a teenager. "You three looked comfortable."

Loren was wearing a cream featherweight cashmere sweater, black skinny yoga leggings, and Sand Bailey Button Triplet Uggs. Her long brown hair was up in a messy bun. Her make-up was done lightly.

Melissa was wearing a dark teal off the shoulder Dolman sweater, gray skinny yoga leggings, and black slip on TOMS. Her brownish-black hair was up in a simple curly ponytail and her gold smokey eye really brought out her brown eyes.

Danielle was wearing a pink North Face sweater, skinny jeans, and black uggs. Her hair was also up in a messy bun. Her make up only consisted of mascara and eyeliner. Her blue eyes shined more than ever.

"We are." Dani spoke for all of them.

"Hey! Did you guys get your matching tattoos yet?" Adam asked the three girls.

"No. Next week." Loren answered.

In a week Lo, Mel, and Dani were going to get matching tattoos of a infinity heart on their right wrists. (Just google infinity heart tattoo. It should be the first one.)

"I am so excited!" Dani grinned.

"Are your other ones done?" Cameron looked at Dani.

"Yes!" Melissa squealed with excitement.

She pointed to her exposed right shoulder showing the guys her brand new tattoo. It read: _This too shall pass_

Danielle stood up and lifted her sweater exposing her skin. The quote was above her right hip reading:

_Fall down seven times_

_stand up eight_

Loren had two. The word _Serendipity_ on her right lower stomach and a blue dreamcatcher on her left torso.

"They came out really good!" Adam sounded impressed.

Cameron smiled proudly,"My cousin did a pretty damn good job."

"He did." Loren smiled down at her tattoos before placing her shirt carefully over it.

"Okay, why did you make us come here CaMORAN? I know it's not so you could see that tattoos you thought were too scared to go through with.

"You right. My mom gave me these." Cameron pulled the back stage passes out of his pockets again and acted like they were nothing.

"Give me those." Melissa snatched them out of his hands.

"This really is important." Melissa mumbled in shock.

"What are you talking about?" Daniella took the others from her and passed them out. Adam and Cam just tucked them in their pockets while Dani grinned like a five year old on Christmas. Loren looked like she was ready to cry.

"How did your mom get these?" Loren finally managed to get out.

"You know how I told you she got that new job? With her best friend Traci's husband." Lo, Mel, and Dani nodded.

"My aunt Traci's husband is Jake Madsen." Cam smiled at their expressions. Melissa's mouth was agape, Danielle looked like she shit her pants, and Loren looked like she had, no, was having a heart attack.

"SCREW YOU! THIS IS THE MEANEST PRANK YOU HAVE EVER PLAYED ON ME ASS JACK!" Loren screamed at him when she finally recovered.

"Loren, it's not a joke," Cameron chuckled "you're going to meet Eddie Duran."

"Wait a minute!" Danielle screamed, "If your mom works with Jake Madsen, who works with Eddie Duran... How many times have you met Eddie Duran?"

"A few times. We've hung out before. Like I have been in his car. at his house. Eaten his cereal. Did you guys know he dated Adrianna's stepsister? He dumped her 'cause she was using him for fame and was cheating on him with Dylan Stone." Cameron rambled.

"Have you seen him naked?" Danielle blurted out.

"NO! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU DANIELLE!" Adam screamed at the top of his lungs.

"That would be a beautiful sight to see." Loren mumbled and bit her lower lip.

"Lo, are you horny?" Danielle giggled.

"When it comes to him she is." Melissa whispered.

"You two are sick." Loren came back to reality.

"Hey, I wasn't the one fantasying about jumping Eddie's bones every chance I got." Melissa put her hands up in defense.

"Shut the f-"

"Hey! Did you know Adrianna's dad and step mom got married in Vegas?" Adam cut Loren off before she dropped the f-bomb. He doesn't like swearing.

"Seriously?" Dani laughed.

"She doesn't even have a ring." Cameron informed the others.

"Wait, you met her?" Melissa asked.

"Briefly." Cam shrugged.

"You wanna know why I call you CaMORAN?" Melissa spoke through clenched teeth.

"Yeah! Why?" Melissa has been calling him this for the past three weeks.

"Cause you are a f*cking MORAN! How could you not tell us you were hanging out with Eddie Duran, met his ugly girlfriend, and her momma?" Melissa shouted.

"Chloe's not ugly and she's not his girlfriend anymore. They broke up." Loren interjected.

"It was a surprise?"

"You can't answer a question with a question when it comes to Melissa, dude. She kicked my butt for it. Literally." Adam looked at Cameron. Melissa jumped up from Adam's lap and tried attacking Cameron. Dani and Loren grabbed her before she could do serious damage. She only grabbed a chunk of his blonde hair.

"We'll see you later. That's for the tickets Cam!" Loren said over her shoulder as he guided Melissa to her car.

"Physco bitch." Cameron mumbled.. Referring to Melissa.

"Hey! That's my girlfriend!" Adam chuckled.

"Sorry, your physco bitch." Cameron started walking to his car.

"That's a little better. I won't tell her you said that by the way." Adam followed him.

—-—-—-—

**_-Friday, February 10, 2012-_**

**_Midnight_**

_(Loren's P.O.V)_

I had finally started to drift off to sleep when my song started vibrating with text messages and my parents walked into my room.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Loren, happy birthday to you!" Mom and Dad sang together. Dad sat on one side of my bed and kissed my forehead. "Happy birthday sweetheart." He handed me a small black box. Dad doesn't do wrapping. "Open it." It was ring from _Zales_. Three amethyst stones in the shape of a heart sat on top. He got up from my bed and stood next to my mom.

"I can't believe I gave birth to you eighteen years ago." Mom wiped away the tears. "Happy birthday Loren Elizabeth." Mom handed me a big box and kissed my cheek. Inside was a brand new Michael Kors bag.

"Thank you mommy and daddy. I love you guys." I called after them before the completely stepped out of my room. They stopped and turned around.

"You're welcome." Dad smiled.

"We love you too." Mom blew me a kiss and I pretended to catch it and put it over my heart. They did the same with the one I sent them.

"Happy birthday Nora." I heard Dad whisper seductively and Mom giggle before he shut the door completely. He really needs to work on his timing and.. EW!

I picked up my phone and read the text messages my friends sent me. I laughed when I noticed they all changed their names. It use to be their full names. Melissa Anne Sanders, Danielle Peyton Mitchell, Cameron Michael White, and Adam Theodore Montgomery.

_First; Mighty Mel Is A Dime Yo! ;-*_

_Happy Birtday Loren Elizabeth Tate. You have been the bestest best friend in the world since we were four. Usually I get sick of people easily. But... Damn girl, I just cnt get enough of you ;) Lmao. But seriously you are the best. I love you! Cant wait for tonight! Happy birthday... Again._

_And yes. I wrote this at 11:55 so i could be the first one beside Mommy and Daddy Tate to say it._

**Second; DaniiBoo!**

**Happy birthday Sexy. I love you. Thanks for ALWAYS being there/here for me.. Even when I wasn't there for you. Cant believe my little LoLo is 18! (((Even though you're four months older lol))) anywayss you better always be my sista from anotha mista. Happy birthday. Love yaaa! *heart***

_Third; Cam Is So Hot!_

_Happy bday Lo. U were the 1st person 2 befriend when i moved here 10 yrs ago nd couldnt be more grateful that it was u. I love you Lo. Have the best bday ever! #BestFriendsFoLyfeYo #WeDidntChooseTheThugLife #TheThugLifeChoseUs_

I couldn't help but laugh at his hashtags. The were inside jokes between the two of us. It's what happens when you cant sleep at 3 am.

**Fourth; Adam My Sexiest Best Friend**

**Happy birthday lo. You are the best best friend anybody could ask for. are we having la-saG-na for dinner? I love you Lorena.**

I laughed at his nickname for me. Another night were I couldn't fall asleep so I woke him up.

Then there was a fifth one. It came from a number I didn't have saved in my phone.

_Happy birthday Loren Tate. I can't wait to meet you tonight. Cam has told me so much about you... I like you already ;) You know you're coming on stage with me right? I'm singing you a song. Lmfao. But I'm serious._

_-Eddie Duran_

_P.S Cameron gave me your number and you can FaceTime me for proof. ;) Happy birthday Beautiful. ;)_

I nearly had a heart attack when it said Eddie Duran. This isn't true. I replied to everybody else before I replied to "Eddie Duran."

I started a group message: Thank you! You four are the best best friends! I love yous too. *heart* Mel, I can't get enough of you either. Dani, i'll always be your sista from anotha mista as long as your mine(: Cam, #FoLyfe & #ItDidChoseUs. AdamsApples, yes we are having la-saG-na for dinner.

Then I replied to "Eddie."

(_Italic=Loren_ & **Bold = "Eddie."**)

12:21: _I dont believe you... ;p_

12:22: **You should. Im the real deal, Beautiful ;)**

I couldn't help blushing.

12:24: _You are? thats funny cause Eddie Duran has never met me so how does he know if im beautiful?_

12:24: **You like to take a lot of selfies on Cam's phone. :p**

12:26: _Does that FT offer still stand?_

12:27: **Yes. :)**

12:29: _You better pick up or else I'll know your Cameron using his cousins phone or something... :(_

12:30: **I promise its me beautiful.. I'll pick up :)**

I laughed and FaceTimed him.

I stared in shock when Eddie Duran actually picked up and greeted me.

"I told you it was me, Beautiful!" He smiled.

"You're Eddie Duran." I said barely above a whisper.

"And you're beautiful." He winked at me.

We spent four hours talking about absolutely everything and nothing. We learned each others favorites things. Like color, food, animal, movie, book, etc.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face. Luckily my parents are letting me skip school tomorrow. I mean today.

The last thing I thought before I fell asleep was that I have to give Cameron a huge hug in a few hours because he gave me the best birthday present.

—-—-—-—

_(Nobody's P.O.V)_

-5:30 P.M-

"You guys look so nice." Nora greeted Cameron and Adam. Cam was wearing a navy blue button down, white jeans, and black NIKE low top Air Forces. Adam was wearing a white button down, regular blue jeans, and black converse.

"Thank you Mrs. Tate." Cameron smiled and hugged her.

"That means a lot coming from you. You always say I look like a bum." Adam smiled and hugged her.

"I don't say you look like a bum. I just say Melissa needs to help you out a little." Nora laughed.

"The girls are getting ready. They already ate so you wanna come dig in? Trent is going to be home soon. So the three of you can sit together." On cue Trent walked through the door. "Hey guys." Trent patted their backs before walking to the kitchen.

"Hi Mr. Tate." Cameron sat down at Loren's usual spot at the table.

"How was work Mr. Tate?" Adam asked sitting at Nora's spot.

"Amazing. I taught an intern how to clip an aneurysm." Trent started talking about the procedure. The boys acted like they knew what he was talking about but in all reality they were thinking, "What is a aneurysm? I'll google that later."

**_(Aneurysm; An aneurysm is an abnormal widening or ballooning of a portion of an artery due to weakness in the wall of the blood vessel._**

—-—-—-—

"Honestly, it felt so natural to talk to him. He was so sweet and down to earth." Loren finished telling them a not so detailed run down of her conversation with Eddie.

"That is so cute." Melissa and Danielle squealed at the same time.

"I know!" Loren laughed. She finished her last curl and moved to do Dani's hair, then Mel's brownish-black locks.

When they finished eveything the looked themselves over.

Loren was wearing a bandeau high low dress. The top was white with a layer of lace and the bottom was orange. She had on black Giuseppe Zanotti Design peep toe high heels. Her jewelry consists of gold infinity necklace, Blue Nile Princess-Cut stud diamond earrings, pretty peach roses ring on her right middle finger, and a pearl rhinestone charm bracelet. She placed her keys, iPhone 4S, and Strawberry Sorbet EOS in her nude triangle lock clutch. Her long brown hair was done in a waterfall braid with lots of curls. Her smokey eye was done perfectly.

Melissa was wearing black and purple high low dress that crisscrossed on the sides. She had on black KG Kurt Geiger peep toe high heels. Her jewelry consists of a silver infinity necklace, silver hoop earrings, a Lipsy Hummingbird charm bracelet, and a amethyst heart ring on her left middle finger. Her hair was also done in a waterfall braid but she didn't have as many curls as Loren. Her natural eye make-up was done perfectly. She put her house key, her iPhone 5, and Pomegranate Raspberry EOS in her black Willow clutch.

Danielle was wearing a red strapless high low dress. She had on nude studded high heels. Her jewelry consists of feather leaf chain earrings, Down-to-Earth charm necklace, and black and gold bracelets. Her blonde hair was done in a braided sock bon. Her white and black smokey eye fitted her blue eyes and outfit perfectly. She put her house keys, Galaxy 4S, and Summer Fruit EOS in her white Fiona clutch.

"Okay. We're ready!" Melissa was the first to walk out followed by Dani, then Loren.

"You look gorgeous." Nora smiled at the three girls.

"Thanks Momma!" They all said at the same time then laughed.

"My daughters are growing up!" Trent walked into the living room and pretended to wipe away tears.

"Aww Daddy." Loren walked over to him and hugged him.

"It was just allergies."

"I use to fall for that. I'm eighteen now." Loren stuck her tongue out at him.

"And you still act like a eight year old." Trent chuckled.

"I get it from you." Trent just nodded his head.

"Be safe. I love all of you!" Trent went back to his bedroom.

"Love you too."

"Okay. Go before I make this something it's not. Be safe and call me of you need anything." Nora hugged and air kissed all of them.

"Love you!" Nora called after them when they were getting into Loren's car.

"Love you too Mom!" Loren blew her a kiss the climbed into the driver seat.

"Love you too Momma Tate!" Dani and Mel smiled at her and got into the car. Dani at the passenger seat and Mel behind her.

"Bye Mrs. Tate. Love you too." Adam sat in middle and Cam took the last available seat, behind Loren.

"Leggo!" Adam screamed.

"Baby, I love you. But NEVER say that again." Melissa patted her boyfriend's knee. Everybody else started laughing and Loren pulled out of the driveway.

—-—-—-—

"Hey guys!" Kelly smiled and hugged everybody individually, "I'm so happy you could make it!"

"Thanks for the tickets!" Loren smiled.

"Happy birthday Loren!" Kelly laughed.

"Thank you. Where is the bathroom?" Loren asked. Kelly gave her directions and off she went.

"Hi I'm Eddie." Eddie appeared next yo Kelly and was drinking a Monster. He went up to Melissa and opened his arms up for hug. She was bit surprised but hugged him anyway. "Melissa Sanders." She said after she pulled away. "Ah, the fiesty fashionista." Eddie chuckled.

"Danielle Mitchell." Dani hugged him when it was her turn. "The sweetest b*tch you'll ever meet." Eddie smiled.

"She said that! I love her!" Dani giggled.

"Adam Montgomery." Eddie and Adam did that guy hug thing. "The best nerd." Eddie nodded his head.

"She said that?" Adam asked little hurt.

"Nope. Cam did. She said you were her best guy friend. Sorry Cam your second."

Eddie and Cam did a hand shake then did their guy hug.

"That is Lo-" Cameron knew Eddie knew who Loren was but he still pointed to her when she started walking their way. And he was off.

All of sudden Loren was being lifted off the ground and spun around when she heard a sexy voice whisper in her ear "Happy birthday Beautiful. It's amazing to finally meet you." She instantly knew it was Eddie and hugged him back like her life depended on it.

"You're coming on stage." Eddie smiled at her when he put her down.

"What?" Loren squinted at him.

"I heard you singing your song last night. I thought it was amazing so I changed my set list. I'm gonna sing a song to you then you're going to sing your birthday song.

"Wait, how did you hear my song? I didn't play until after we hung up."

"Butt dial." Eddie simply answered.

"Eduardo get your ass on stage!" Jake yelled at the twenty-one year old.

"Not until you say you'll sing." Eddie looked at Loren.

"That's black mail!" Loren screamed.

"So?"

"EDUARDO ANTHONY DURAN! GET YOUR ASS OUT THERE NOW!" Jake screamed angrily now.

"Oh my gosh! Fine! Go!" Loren pushed him. He kissed her cheek then ran to the stage and started singing.

"What the hell just happened?" Kelly asked Loren.

"I have to go in front of all those people and perform. I've never done that before." Loren said in shock.

"You'll do fine. Let's go watch." Dani guided her to the side of the curtain to watch Eddie.

Eddie sang a bunch of songs then asked Loren to come on stage.

"I would like to invite a special friend out here on stage. It's her birthday so give her the biggest welcome you can! Loren get your butt out here!" Eddie chuckled. Dani and Mel pushes her out. Then the crowd went wild like Eddie asked them to. Eddie motioned for her to sit on the stool that was next to him. She sat down and her smiled at her and started singing.

**(Talking To The Moon by Bruno Mars) [[ I just copied the lyrics from azlyrics . Com ]]**

_I know you're somewhere out there_

_Somewhere far away_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_My neighbors think I'm crazy_

_But they don't understand_

_You're all I had_

_You're all I had_

_[Chorus:]_

_At night when the stars light up my room_

_I sit by myself talking to the moon._

_Trying to get to you_

_In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too._

_Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?_

_Ohoooo..._

_I'm feeling like I'm famous_

_The talk of the town_

_They say I've gone mad_

_Yeah, I've gone mad_

_But they don't know what I know_

_Cause when the sun goes down_

_Someone's talking back_

_Yeah, they're talking back_

_Ohhh_

_[Chorus:]_

_At night when the stars light up my room_

_I sit by myself talking to the moon._

_Trying to get to you_

_In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too._

_Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?_

_Ahh... Ahh... Ahh..._

_Do you ever hear me calling?_

_(Ahh... Ahh... Ahh...)_

_Oh ohh oh oh ohhh_

_'Cause every night I'm talking to the moon_

_Still trying to get to you_

_In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too_

_Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?_

_Ohoooo..._

_I know you're somewhere out there_

_Somewhere far away_

The crowd went wild and Loren hugged Eddie. "I love it." She whispered in his ear. He kissed her cheek then handed her an extra microphone.

"Loren's gonna sing a song. She's never done this before so don't be surprised if she sucks!" Eddie teased and Loren hit his arm. "Nah, I'm just kidding she's amazing. Mel, Dani, Adam, and Cam, can you join us please? We need dancers."

Once the music to her so g started playing and all her friends were on stage with her all her nerves left and she started singing and dancing her heart out.

**(Birthday by Selena Gomez) [[ I just copied the lyrics from azlyrics . Com ]]**

_Tell 'em that is my birthday [x3]_

_When I party like that_

_Every night's my birthday_

_They don't know, so it's okay_

_Tell 'em that it's my birthday_

_When I party like that_

_(Jazz it up) [x2]_

_Happy as can be_

_Falling into you, falling into me (so yummy)_

_How do you do, come and meet the queen, cake and cream_

_Blow your dreams, blow your dreams, blow your dreams away with me_

_Blow your dreams, blow your dreams, blow your dreams away with me_

_So yummy_

_Tell 'em that is my birthday [x3]_

_When I party like that_

_Every night's my birthday_

_They don't know, so it's okay_

_Tell 'em that it's my birthday_

_When I party like that_

_(Jazz it up) [x2]_

_Feeling fine and free_

_Crashing into you, crashing into me (so yummy)_

_It's all I wanna do, come and dance with me, pretty please_

_Blow your dreams, blow your dreams, blow your dreams away with me_

_Blow your dreams, blow your dreams, blow your dreams away with me_

_Tell 'em that is my birthday [x3]_

_When I party like that_

_Every night's my birthday_

_They don't know, so it's okay_

_Tell 'em that it's my birthday_

_When I party like that_

_Tell 'em that is my birthday [x3]_

_When I party like that_

_Every night's my birthday_

_They don't know, so it's okay_

_Tell 'em that it's my birthday_

_When I party like that_

_Blow your dreams, blow your dreams, blow your dreams away with me [x4]_

_(Party life, baby)_

_Tell 'em that is my birthday [x3]_

_When I party like that_

_Every night's my birthday_

_They don't know, so it's okay_

_Tell 'em that it's my birthday_

_When I party like that_

_Tell 'em that is my birthday [x3]_

_When I party like that_

_Every night's my birthday_

_They don't know, so it's okay_

_Tell 'em that it's my birthday_

_When I party like that_

Eddie kissed her cheek again and started singing "Something In The Air" to wrap up the concert. He gave a little speech then exited the stage with everybody.

"You were amazing!" Eddie picked Loren up again.

"Thank you." She smiled and snuggled her head into the crook of his neck.

"Who's coming to the after party? It's just me, my buddies Tyler and Ian." Eddie offered.

"We have to get home." Cam and Adam said at the same timing.

"That blows. Are you ladies coming?" Eddie looked at the girls. They all nodded. Adam and Cam have them hugs. Cam followed Kelly around. Adam kissed Melissa on the lips, "I love you. Don't have to much fun without me."

She smiled, "I won't. And I love you too."

—-—-—-—

Eddie's after party of six people became very interesting. They ended up playing "Never Have I Ever" and removed clothing instead of taking shots.

They sang, guys drank beer, girl drank soda, and watched movies.

At the end somebody ended up in somebody else's bed.

**_-Saturday, February 11, 2012 ; 11 a.m-_**

Loren woke up with an aching pain on her lower half. Every single detail flooded back to her and she forgot about the pain and smiled.

"Good morning Beautiful." Eddie kissed her bare shoulder.

"Good morning Rock Star."

"Do you-"

Loren cut him off, "No I don't regret it. But I do need advil." Loren turned red.

"I'll get it." Eddie started to get up.

"No. Just tell me where it is." She got up and threw his black t-shirt on. He gave her directions and she went downstairs. Dani was coming out of the kitchen with nothing a cup of water in one hand and two pills in the other. She was wearing nothing but a strapless bra and Tyler's boxers. Loren only knew that because of last night's game. She followed Dani with her eyes and saw Melissa sitting on the couch wearing her dress. She was crying.

"Mel, what's wrong?" Loren rushed to her best friend's side.

"I had too much fun without Adam." She wiped away the tears.

"What?" Loren was confused.

"I lost my virginity to Ian, the guy I met last night, and not Adam, the guy I've been with for two years. I just ruined everything over one night." Melissa started hysterically crying. Loren and Dani just held her.

-One Week Later-

"Loren, why didn't you tell me?" Nora walked into Loren's room with her arms crossed.

"That you were," Nora stopped and shut the door so Trent couldn't hear, "sexually active?"

"Mom what are you talking about?" Loren acted like she was clueless.

"Cut the crap Loren." Nora left the room and came back with Loren's purse. She shut and locked the door. She dumped all of the contents out on the bed. There was a brand new package of condoms in her purse.

"You're lucky I saw and not your father. I'm glad your being safe."

Nora kissed her head and left.

"That was so weird." Loren mumbled before throwing everything in her bag. She got a text and quickly replied.

**See you tonight, Beautiful? ;)**

_Of course (: I got a new box too (;_

—-—-—-—

"I'm sorry Adam." Melissa finally came clean.

"F*CK YOU MELISSA! YOU MEAN NOTHING TO ME! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! YOU. ARE. DEAD. TO. ME. "

"Adam. Please! I didn't mean anything to me. I love you." Melissa pleaded.

"You should have thought of that before you gave him your virginity Melissa." Adam took the picture of them when they first started dating out of wallet and ripped it. He dropped it on her bed and left.

"Mel, what happened? Do you want me to go kick his ass?" Phil ran into her room. He was the only one home.

"No. I deserved it." She became hysterical. Again. Phil climbed into her bed and held her. "It's gonna be okay Baby Sis. Okay?" He was stroking her hair.

"Okay Big Bro." She choked out.

—-—-—-—

"I like you a lot, Dani." Tyler kissed her neck.

"What are you trying say Rorke?"

"You should be my girlfriend."

"If that's your way of asking, no."

"Fine. Danielle Peyton Mitchell. You are super funny, smart, and kind. You are sexy as hell and amazing in bed. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Sure. Whatever." Shegiggled.

"You're lucky I like you." Tyler bit her.

"Ow!" She laughed harder.

—-—-—

**_It is 8 a.m. I have not fallen asleep because I wanted to get this out for you girlies. I better have a lot of reviews. I love you. I hope you liked the first chapter of Serendipity! (:_**

**_Xoxo, Arianiss_**

**_A/N I didnt really proof read so sorry for my mistakes im too damn tired. I havent had an ounce of sleep. I've been writing pretty much non-stop for like 6-7 hours._**


	2. Chapter Two

**_Disclaimer: I don't own all of the characters.. I do own Dani though. (But she is portrayed by Ashley Benson)_**

**_Dedicated: To all of you! You seriously made my couple of days. 31 Reviews, and that was just the first chapter! You're reviews either made me laugh or smile. I hope I can keep it up(: _**

**_& ImaginingMe... Sweets, you read my mind with the whole Melissa and Ian situation. Haha. _**

**_A LOT of you wanted smut (you dirty little people), but I can't write it. Sorry. If any of you want to, just PM and I'll let you. & Yes I'll give you full credit. Anywayss, next chappie of Serendipity. _**

—-—-—

_I forgot to put the character map in the prologue so here it is ; _

_Trent, Nora, and Loren Tate: Trent never left. When he and Nora were going through bad times when Loren was four, he temporarily moved out, but came back six months. _

_Trent is one of the best Neurosurgeons in the world. They may have the money, but they don't abuse it. _

_Loren is still a strong, independent, and smart young lady but that is because her parents encouraged and taught her to be, not because she had to be._

_Nora doesn't want Loren being a spoiled brat so they live in a small house in the Valley. The only thing they really spoiled her on was for her seventeenth birthday they bought her a black Range Rover with customized black, pink, and zebra interior. _

_Max, Kathleen, and Eduardo Duran: Katy didn't die. Her opinion is the one that matters the most in Eddie's life. That's why when she had speculations of Chloe Carter cheating on him she had Max hire is P.I Joe. Eddie didn't get angry, he listened. A week later he dumped Chloe. _

_Gus, Lisa, Philip, and Melissa Sanders: Melissa is their biological daughter and sister. Phil isn't a thief. Lisa is a hard ass mom to Mel and Phil. Gus doesn't always take Lisa's side, but supports her because she's his wife. _

_David, Dakota, and Danielle Mitchell: (Played by Eric Dane, Chyler Leigh, and Ashley Benson) David and Trent are best friends and Nora and Dakota are best friends resulting in their daughters being best friends. David is one of the best plastic surgeons in the world. Dakota is the best attorney in California. Dani will either be the best person you've ever meet or the worst. She's also a girl you have to be careful with because she has a lot of skeletons in her closet. _

_Jake and Traci Madsen: Jake and Traci are happily married and are currently trying to add to their family. Jake learned how to divide his work and family life the right way. _

_Kelly and Cameron White: Kelly is the 34 year old single mother to her son Cameron. She had him at the young age of sixteen. She made it through with the help of her best friend, Traci Madsen. (She has no interest in Jake. They actually can't stand each other and can barely work together without arguing over something.) Cam has been best friends with Loren, Melissa, Danielle, and Adam since he moved to CA from NY ten years ago. _

_Adam Montgomery: Loren, Cameron, Melissa, and Danielle's best friend who spends most of his time with Cameron because he's an only child, his mom died of cancer when he was twelve, and his dad is a workaholic. _

_Don and Adrianna Masters: Don doesn't get involved with his employees. Adrianna isn't the mean girl she is in the show. She uses her popularity for the good. She's friends with Mel and the girls. Her and Phil are doing really good. Don and Aid use to have a really good relationship but it became strained when he married Jackie Carter, now Jackie Masters, when he was drunk in Vegas. _

_Jackie and Chloe Carter: Chloe Carter is her real identity. She use to be a really sweet girl but when he father overdosed on heroin she changed into a manipulative_

_gold-digging bitch, who cares about nobody but herself. Jackie tries to get her daughter back but eventually realizes she's too far gone. Adrianna and Chloe hate each other. _

_Ian Tiede: Eddie's best friend since their diaper days. His parents were in a fatal car accident when he was eight, since then he's been living with the Duran's. Max and Katy became his parents and Eddie became his brother._

_Tyler Rorke: Eddie and Ian's best friend for the past ten years Katy and Max treat him like a son and when he introduces them to people he says that they're his parents. So at the end of the day Max and Katy have three sons. (He has no past with Chloe.) _

—-—-—

-March 19, 2012-

"Melissa, why haven't you said one word to me?" Ian pulled Melissa a side from Eddie's pool party. You can't really say it's a party since it's only himself, his parents, Max and Katy Duran, Loren, Tyler, Danielle, Melissa, and Ian. But hey, it's how the Rock Star wanted to spend his 22nd birthday.

"Because I don't want to talk to _you_." Melissa said, clearly angry.

"Why not? What did I do to you?" Ian became defensive.

"Ian, let me make this loud and clear. I hate you. You ruined the best thing in my life. I never want to speak to you again." Melissa spat at him.

"I ruined the best thing in your life? Melissa, you told me you wanted to have sex with me. Had I known you had a boyfriend and you were virgin, I wouldn't have touched you. But I didn't find out until a few days ago. So do not blame me for your stupidity. I didn't force you to sleep with me. I didn't make you cheat on your boyfriend. And I didn't make your boyfriend break your heart. I didn't make you not tell me that you even had a bloody boyfriend! When you want to stop being a bitch and realize I am not the one at fault, call me." With that, Ian walked away leaving Mel dumbfounded. Nobody has ever stood up to her like that. Except Loren but that didn't really count because they were seven.

"Hey Ed. I really wish I could stay but I'm tired. Playing beer pong with Tyler last night is biting me in the ass."

"It's all good." Eddie shrugged it off. He was the only one who heard the Mel-Ian conversation.

"Happy birthday, mate." Ian hugged his first best friend.

"Thanks. See ya when I got home?"

"Of course." Ian said his goodbyes to everybody, except Melissa, then left.

—-—-—

-Wednesday, April 18, 2012-

4:15 P.M

"Ian, what if she's like pregnant or something?" Tyler asked his Australian best friend.

"She's not pregnant. I pulled out." Ian quickly answered.

"After her boyfriend broke up with her she told you she hates you and never wants to talk to you again. All of sudden she says she _needs_ to talk to you? She's pregnant." Tyler shot back.

"NO SHE'S NOT DAMMIT!" Ian threw his water bottle across the room.

"Why are you throwing stuff around?" Eddie asked as he was getting ready to leave. He had to go record few songs.

"I pissed him off." Tyler admitted.

"About?"

"He thinks Melissa's pregnant and that's why she wants to talk to me." Ian answered for Tyler.

"Well. If she is, I'm here for you no matter. And Tyler?"

"Thanks, mate."

"What?"

"You shouldn't be talking about pregnancies. You and Dani have it wherever you go."

"She's on the pill."

"So was my mother. And here I am." Eddie chuckled and walked out the door. Tyler looked like he'd seen a murder happen.

"He just loves screwing with people's minds, mate. Max forget to wrap his willy." Ian assured Tyler.

"He's an ass."

"So are you."

"Touché Ian. Touché.

"I have to go bring Dani to buy clothes that she doesn't need. See you later man." Tyler grabbed his leather jacket and car keys. His black Audi R8 was one of his prized possessions.

"Mel's not pregnant Tyler."

"Whatever you say."

-**15 Minutes Later**-

Ian was getting himself a bottle of water when he heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" He knew it was Melissa so he purposefully waited a few minutes. When he opened the door she didn't look too happy.

"Come in."

—-—-—

_(Tyler and Dani) _

"You know. We've been together for a two months but you make me happy Dani." Tyler took his girlfriends hands in his.

She smiled, "You make me happy too."

"You make me feel something I've never felt before. Danielle, I'm falling in love with you. I hope your at the end to catch me." Tyler chuckled nervously.

"As long as you're there to catch me too." Dani let the tears fall. Tyler pulled her into a hug.

"I promise I'll be there." He kissed her temple.

—-—-—

_(Ian and Melissa) _

"You know we've been sitting here for five minutes." Ian spoke. He said yes to talk to her so they could talk. Not sit in silence.

"I'm pregnant." Melissa blurted out.

"Is it mine?" Ian asked instantly.

"No, I'm telling you because we're such close friends and I want you to know my business." Melissa snapped.

"Well, when we slept together you had a boyfriend, remember?"

"I didn't have sex with him. You're the only person I've been with."

"Oh." Ian responded. This turned awkward for him.

"Ian, you have to tell me now if you want to a part of this baby's life."

"I'm gonna be by your side through everything. I don't know a thing ahout babies but I'll learn. That's my kid." Ian didn't hesitate. Melissa nodded her head.

"Melissa, I have a question." Ian asked after another minute of silence.

"Okay."

"Do your parents know?"

"Yes. My parents, Gus and Lisa, know. They want to meet you as soon as possible."

"We can go now. I have nothing to do today."

"We can wait."

"No, it's okay really. We can go now." Right now his brain is in shock so he's going on impulse.

"Okay." Melissa nodded.

—-—-—

_(Trent and Loren) _

Trent was bringing Loren to her physical. She hated going by herself. Nora was out with Dani's mom, Dakota, Dani was with Tyler, and Mel was busy. She considered Cameron or Adam, but that would be weird. She didn't even think to ask Eddie because he was in the studio, plus they weren't really a couple so she didn't want to bother him.

"You know, I know right?" Trent pulled his daughters attention to him instead of her phone.

"You know what?" Loren carefully asked. There's a lot of things her father could know.

"What you've been doing with Eddie Duran." Trent kept his eyes on the road.

"What is that exactly?"

"I'm a doctor. I know things. So just be careful.. I don't approve of you being sexually active but I will make sure you're safe. So, condoms-" Loren stopped him before he could go further.

"Daddy, stop. I'm being safe. Okay? Now, can me and you never have this conversation again? Mom gave me the talk two years. When I was dating Evan." Loren informed her father.

"Okay. I'm good with that. Just don't make me a grandfather just yet. You know, with Melissa being pregnant."

"WHAT THE F*CK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Loren yelled at her father.

"Language Loren!" Trent scolded, "I don't care if your eighteen or not. And you didn't know she was two months pregnant?"

"No. She hasn't said anything."

"I'm sure she was going to tell you soon." Trent used his words to comfort his daughter.

—-—-—

_(Sanders House) _

"Dad, can I have like 50 bucks?" Phil asked his father, Gus.

"No." Gus simply answered.

"Why? Do you want me to become a thief?"

"Here." Gus passed his son a fifty dollar bill.

"Thanks Dad." Phil smiled.

"What is it for?"

"Every time I ask for money, it's for my car." Phil explained. Melissa walked through the door with Ian behind her.

"Who are you? I'll pull out my gun, dude." Phil put his hand behind his back acting like a gun was really there.

"He's with me and we all know you don't have a gun." Melissa rescued Ian.

"Lisa, Mel's home with her guest," Gus called out to his wife of twenty years, "Phil, go to your room and count your money, jerk off, or do whatever you do."

"Who is he?" Phil asked again.

"Phil, go. Please." Lisa appeared behind her son making everybody in the room jump.

"Fine. And Dad, I don't jerk off." Phil informed his father before he left.

Lisa guided everybody to the kitchen and sat at the table.

"So, I'm guessing you're the guy who impregnated my eighteen year old daughter."

"Yes ma'am." Ian answered. His senses were coming back and his nerves were setting in.

"At least he has manners." She scoffed.

"Yeah, where are yours?" Melissa snapped.

"I get you're hormonal, but you cannot speak to me like that." Lisa spoke sternly.

"Lisa, stop." Gus defended his daughter.

"What's your name?" Lisa asked Ian.

"Ian Tiede, ma'am." Ian answered politely again.

"Melissa and Ian I am going to give you an ultimatum. Either you get married within a month or I am not going to be apart of that child's life." Lisa shot out of her chair and stormed out of the room.

"I didn't know she was going to see that. I am so sorry guys." Gus followed his wife.

Ian and Melissa sat at the table for fifteen minutes weighing their options.

"Ian, I'm not going to make you marry me. I'll tell me my mom that I chose this baby over her."

"Melissa, we are going to get married and that's final. I have taken enough away from you. Your boyfriend, your virginity, and your teenage life. You have to grow up before you were supposed to because I wasn't smart and put a condom on. I am even taking away your body with invading it with my baby. I am not taking your mother away too." Ian grabbed her hands and rubbed circles on her knuckles with his thumbs. Melissa tried speaking but she couldn't, so she hugged him.

"Thank you, Ian." She finally chocked out. She got up and walked to her parents room.

"It's Mel." Melissa knocked on the door.

"Come in." Gus called out.

"Mom, give me at least two weeks so I can tell the girls and get our dress together. The color is purple." Melissa informed her mother and walked away.

"He got you pregnant?" Phil looked as his little sister. His eyes were bloodshot and he was sitting on the flooor outside of kitchen door.

"A week and two months ago." Melissa answered.

"Why? You were with Ad-"

"Not now Phil." Mel shook her head.

"Ian, are you ready to go?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah."

—-—-—

_(Ian's P.O.V) _

I texted Eddie telling him to make **all** of the alcohol was ready to drink. That might not be what I **need** but it is what I **want**. When I got inside he and Tyler were sitting on the couch with shot glasses.

"Why are we doing this exactly?" Tyler asked me.

"Because I am going to be a father in seven months and a husband in two weeks to Melissa Anne Sanders." I answered. Her name rolled off of my tongue like velvet.

We spent the night drinking.

—-—-—

_(Loren's P.O.V) _

Dani and I were sitting in my room waiting for Melissa to get here. She texted me five minutes ago saying she was going to be here, now. I couldn't take it anymore though. I had to call her. But that's when she burst through my doors crying.

"I'm pregnant with ian's baby. My mom is making us get married in two weeks." Dani and I didn't say anything. We just sat there in shock.

We stayed up all night planning her wedding.

—-—-—

**_No, I didn't really proofread. I just kinda skimmed over it. Sorry. But! Chapter three should be here soon! No promises because I suck at updating. But yeah, leave a review? Btw, I think we're getting our season two. (: _**


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: same as always. **

**A/N: Go check out She Will Be Loved and leave a review. I finally finished it. Also, this chapter has some Leddie in it. I promise there is going to be more later but the first few are going to be about Melissa and Ian. **

—-—-—

_-Friday, April 27, 2013- _

"You're getting married in a week." Eddie spoke as he finished reading his invite to Ian and Melissa's wedding.

"I know! Who would have that, Mr. Ian Nicholas Tiede was going to get married!" Tyler laughed, using the formal name Gus and Lisa used on the invitation:

_Mr. and Mrs. Gus J. Sanders_

_request the honor of your presence _

_at the marriage of their daughter_

_Melissa Anne_

_to _

_Mr. Ian Nicholas Tiede _

_on Friday, the fourth of May _

_two thousand and twelve _

_at five o'clock in the evening_

_Lakeview Church_

_1145 Lakeview Terrace_

_Tarzana, California_

**(I'm pretty sure I just made that church and address.) **

"I just love how she lied on the back." Ian pointed out. He flipped the invite over so Eddie and Tyler could read it. In black ink Lisa wrote:

_Sorry this is such short notice. Melissa has found the love of her life and wants to get married and my husband and I just couldn't tell our baby girl no! I hope you can clear your schedule and attend!_

_With Love, _

_Lisa Sanders_

"The love of her life?!" Tyler laughed so hard he started crying.

"Mate, my favorite part is she wants to get married and they just couldn't tell their baby girl no." Ian spoke, letting out a small chuckle.

"Well, I'll be back. I have to meet Phil up. Melissa wants us to spend quality time together." Ian informed the guys. He grabbed his car keys and left.

"Ty, you have the place all to yourself. I'm gonna go see my girl." Eddie smiled, something he had caught himself doing a lot more than usual in the past week when he talked about Loren.

"You should tell her that." Tyler advised.

"Tell her what?"

"That she's your girl. I hear her and Dani on the phone all the time, even text messages they send to each other," Tyler took a breath, "she doesn't think you two are together, man. She thinks that you two are friends with benefits. She hasn't stopped it because she thinks she'll loose you."

"Are you serious?" Eddie asked in disbelief.

"As serious as an STD." Tyler said with a straight face.

—-—-—

"Mom, I really don't want to talk about this!" Melissa groaned.

"Melissa, this is important! Whether you like it or not you are going to be a mother before you know it! You have to know where you're going to live, who's going to watch the baby while you're at college, and what Ian is going to be contributing!" Lisa pushed.

"I'm moving in with Ian and the boys. You already knew that. They have an extra bedroom which we're going to make into the baby's nursery." Melissa informed her mother for the third time in the past four days.

"And who's going to be watching you're child while you're getting an education? His rockstar friend Eddie and the actor Tyler? They don't even look like they know how to change a diaper! And what the hell is Ian contributing?"

"Mom, stop!" Melissa put her hair in a messy bun.

"I want answers Melissa!"

Mel sighed, "Fine. I'm not going to college. I'm staying home with the baby. Ian and I talked about it. It's not what either of us want, he wants me to get an education and I do too, but it's what I have to do. At least for the first year."

"I don't like that but I don't get a say in this do I?" Lisa asked. Melissa shook her head no.

"Fine, what about Ian?"

"He makes more money than you ever will in your lifetime mother."

"Melissa, be respectful." Gus walked into the kitchen and gave Melissa a kiss on the cheek.

"He's a well known photographer in Australia and is making his way up here in the U.S. People pay a lot of money for him to take their pictures." Mel informed her parents. Lisa nodded.

"Mel, does he travel a lot?" Gus asked.

"Yeah. He said he's gonna settle down here though. When his parents were alive they moved around a lot and left him with nannies or the Duran's, he doesn't want that for our baby."

"What happened to his parents?" Gus asked out of curiosity.

"Car accident when he was eight. They were on their way to a party. He doesn't like getting into the details, mainly because it's hard for him and he doesn't really know, but his dad died on scene and his mom made it to the hospital but was announced brain dead an hour later."

"That's too bad." Lisa said, but it was evident she didn't care. When Melissa opened her mouth the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Melissa jumped up at the chance to get away from her mother.

When she opened the door she was in shock by the face behind it, "Adam," She sighed, "what are you doing here?"

"You know I planned on coming here a week ago to tell you that I love you and we could work it out, but then I saw this in Cam's room." Adam held up Cameron's invitation.

"Adam, let me explain this to you. It's complicated. Please listen to me." Melissa spoke softly.

"No! I'm done. Really done this time. And I guess the rumor about you being pregnant isn't a rumor." Adam looked at her small bump. She was ten and a half weeks, so it was becoming visible... and it didn't help she was only wearing a tank-top and yoga pants.

"I love him." Melissa stated. It sounded real when the three words came out. Ian and she had been practicing it 24/7 for the past week.

"And I loved you."

—-—-—

Not even ten minutes after her conversation with Adam, Ian showed up.

"Hey Mel." He gave her a hug.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Where's everybody?" He noticed she was sitting in the living room alone watching Teen Mom.

"My parents are yelling at each other in their room and Phil is eating lunch. We aren't going to end up like them, right?" Mel pointed to the TV. One of the couples just ended their relationship.

"Technically we aren't in a relationship, but no. We aren't going to end up like them, love."

"Good." Just then, Phil walked out if the kitchen an sat next to Melissa.

"We need to talk."

"About what Philip?"

"Alone."

"He's my fiancé and the father of my child. He can be here." Mel smirked. She loved teasing her brother... And, this wedding might be forced, but she sort of liked the idea of being Ian's wife. She's really gotten to know him. They've spent a lot of time together talking.

"Fine, why'd you cheat on Adam?"

"It's this conversation again? Really Phil?"

"Ya."

"Well, guess what? I still don't know. Have fun boys!" Melissa got up from her spot on the couch, kissed Ian on the cheek, then jogged upstairs.

—-—-—

"Loren?"

"Yeah Dad?"

"Someone's at the door for you!"

Loren knew it was Eddie.

"Hey!" She smiled when she saw him.

"Hey."

"Dad, this is Eddie. Eddie this is my dad." She introduced the both of them.

"It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Tate."

"You too Eddie. Call me Trent, my father is Mr. Tate." Trent walked away.

"Come sit in the back with me?" Loren suggested and offered her hand. Eddie took it.

Once they were comfortable on the hammock, Eddie started a conversation.

"Graduation's coming up."

"It is, it is. It's bittersweet, but I am so excited."

"Am I invited?" Eddie asked intertwining their fingers.

"Only if you want to." Loren played it off as she didn't care, secretly it meant the world to her.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" He started rubbing her belly. She was only wearing a yellow Victoria's Secret PINK crop mesh tee and loose sweatpants with the word "Dance" going down the leg.

"Did you just say boyfriend?" Loren smiled.

"Yeah. We've been having this thing for a little while now. I think it's time to make it official." Eddie kissed her cheek.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"When's our first official date?" Loren giggled.

"The wedding."

"That doesn't count!"

"Psh, yes it does." Eddie kissed her before she could say anything else.

—-—-—

"Um, do you want something to drink?" Phil tried to be nice.

"I'm good, thank you Phil."

"Yeah." Phil sat on the couch and motioned for Ian to join him.

"Here." Ian broke the awkward silence and gave Phil a black box.

"What the hell? Do you know expensive these are? Are you a like a pimp or something? Is that how you afford all the shit you have?!" Phil was flabbergasted at the gift Ian had just presented him with.

"Relax mate, it's a present from Eddie. He thinks everyone needs to be wearing Rolex's." Ian put his hands up.

"Look, I like this... A lot, but you can't bribe me with stuff. No matter who paid for it. You still got my baby sister knocked up and your about walk down the aisle. The only reason I haven't kicked you ass is because she likes you. She wants this to work." Phil sighed in frustration.

"What do you even know about her?" Phil looked at Ian.

"A lot."

"Full name?"

"Melissa Anne Sanders. They originally wanted to name her Melanie but your father didn't like it."

"Color?"

"Purple. She loves cheetahs, she broke her first bone, ankle to be exact, when she was four. Your grandfather let her go on the monkey bars by herself. I can keep going Phil, but I know your sister better than you think."

"Why'd you let her do it? You know, sleep with you?" Phil asked after a minute.

"I didn't know, that uh, that she had or boyfriend and she was a virgin." Ian answered.

"Don't hurt her Ian. If you do, you will never be able to have anymore babies... Or sex for that matter. Got it?"

"Got it." Ian gulped.

—-—-—

"Hello Melissa, how's the baby?"

"It's doing amazing. Thanks for asking Mr. Masters!" Melissa replied with a smile ,"Is Aid home?"

"She's in her room, you can go right up." Don smiled back.

"Thanks." Melissa made her way up stairs and knocked on Adrianna's door.

"What?" Adrianna screamed, clearly in a bad mood.

"It's me, Mel."

"OH! Come in!"

"Hey, I have a favor to ask you." Melissa wasted no time when she entered the bedroom.

"Okay?" Aid answered skeptically.

"Ian has three groomsmen slash best men... I only have two bridesmaids slash maids of honor, I was wondering if you would be my third? I hope you say yes. I know we aren't that close but we are friends and you make Phil happy so-" Melissa rambled on before Aid cut her off.

"MELISSA! SHUT UP! OF COURSE I'LL SAY YES!" Adrianna squealed. Melissa just laughed.

—-—-—

"Eddie it's a pleasure having you for dinner, thank you for staying." Nora smiled at him.

"Thank you for having me Mrs. Tate."

"You can me Nora, Mrs. Tate is his mother." Nora stated and pointed at her husband.

"Okay."

"So Eddie, how's living the rock star life?" Trent asked.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be. The paparazzie get crazy. Fans hunt you down." Eddie answered truthfully.

"Loren you ready for his world?" Trent teased.

"Nope!" Everybody laughed.

"Well Eddie, I have a confession, I love your parents. Loren knows the songs inside and out, I played them so much."

"She was singing a long to their first album this morning." Loren smiled.

"You heard?! I thought you were sleeping!" Nora blushed.

"The sound of Katy's voice woke me up."

"My parents are going to be happy to know they still have fans." Eddie chuckled.

"Forever and always!" Nora grinned.

"Are you going to Melissa's wedding with Loren?" Trent asked.

"Yeah, but I would be there regardless. Ian's my best friend."

"Oh. Okay." Trent nodded.

"Don't get any ideas." Nora mumbled, but she was too loud.

"MOM!" Loren screamed. Her eyes widened along side with Eddie's and Trent started choking on his steak.

"I meant to say that in my head." Nora stated embarrassed.

"Who wants pie?" Nora asked in hopes of taking their minds of what she said.

"Everyone." Trent answered.

"I'll go get it." Nora quickly got to her feet and left the room.

"Sorry." Loren whispered loud enough for just Eddie to hear.

"Don't worry about." He whispered back.

Nora placed the Pecan Pie on the table and served everybody.

—-—-—

**Sorry it sucks. I know it's not worth the wait but it's all I got... I am going to start answering questions before every new chapter. If you like the idea haha. So like you can ask me or any of the characters questions (leave it in your review or PM) .. It's all up to you. **

**Make sure to review this chapter or else I seriously will abandon this fanfic. I'm horrible,I know. **


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: Same as usual. **

**A/N: Sorry it has been soo long. But I suck at updating so you cant expect much from me.**

—-—-—

-May 4, 2012-

-4:15 P.M-

"Hey guys, can you give Loren and I a minute alone please?" Melissa asked everyone who was in the room; her mother, the wedding planner, Danielle, Adrianna, and some of her cousins. Everybody left without saying a word except Dani.

"Dani, please." Melissa pleaded. Dani grumbled and slammed the door behind her.

"Mel's whats wrong?" Loren asked she applied her eyeshadow.

"I'm scared." Mel's voice shook.

Loren stopped what she was doing and turned to her best friend, "Of what?"

"Everything. How can I get married to someone I don't love? How can I raise a baby? Loren, I'm ready to run and never look back."

"Melissa, stop crying. You are going to walk down that isle in 45 minutes and marry Ian. Sure, you're not in love with him, but you care about him and you might not see it Mel... But in these two weeks, you've started falling for him, and he's falling for you. I guarantee in no time, every time you say "I love you" to each other, you'll mean it, it's just a matter of time, okay?"

"I can't be a mom."

"You're gonna be the best mom ever Mel, so what if your only eighteen?" Loren smiled.

"Thanks Lo."

"Don't thank me. It's my job as that baby's godmother to do this."

"Help me get this dress on, I have to look right when I become Mrs. Tiede." Melissa stood up and wiped away the tears. Loren smiled again.

"Dani and Aid, come in here." Loren slightly opened the door and motioned for Dani and Aid to enter.

"Now you want me?" Dani said with attitude as she shut the door behind her.

"Shut up Dani." Loren shot back.

"We have to get this dress on and finish my make-up."

After getting Melissa's dress on, which covered her bump perfectly, they called everybody else back into the room.

—-—-—

After Melissa and Ian exchanged "I Do's" and pronounced as Mr. and Mrs. Ian Nicholas Tiede, the three couples went into a separate room while everybody else went down the street to the reception. Melissa and Ian decided they wanted fifteen minutes to chill before they were surrounded by everybody.

They weren't talking about anything specific, just being goofy.

"Wait a minute! Can I just mention that you two practically ate each other's lips off?" Eddie laughed.

"I know! What happened to "We decided we'd just give each other a peck," Huh?!" Loren teased and recalled the conversation she and Melissa had last night.

"Shut up!" Melissa turned red.

—-—-—

"Who's going to be in the room?" Tyler asked when Dani left to go to the bathroom.

"When I deliver?" Melissa clarified. Tyler nodded his head.

"Ian and Loren. Loren's my person, if I murdered someone, she's the person I'd call to help me drag the corpse across the living room floor... She's my person. And Dani... She's one of closest friends but she's not the same girl she was a few years back. Her and I just haven't been the same. Things happened to her Tyler." Melissa explained. **_(Yes, I stole the "She's my person" quote from Grey's Anatomy.)_**

"What isn't Dani telling me? She acts like her childhood doesn't exist."

"Ty, she cares about you. That's all we know. She doesn't have the ability to love men except for her dad, mine, and Melissa's." Loren's was the first to speak up.

"Why not?"

"What are you talking about?" Dani walked into the room.

"Why I don't want a girl. If she's anything like her mother I'm in trouble." Ian covered for everybody and chuckled.

"Mel is a handful." Dani smiled.

"Let's go celebrate! I'm a married women!" Melissa grabbed Ian's hand and started walking out the door. After pushing by the paparazzi, who were waiting for Eddie, they silently got into their waiting limo. The moment Ian shut the door, Melissa's lips were on his.

"Why. Didn't. You. Make. Me. Kiss. You. Before?" Melissa asked between kisses.

"I. Tried. Once. You. Slapped. Me." Ian answered.

"Oh. Yeah." Melissa giggled before kissing him again.

—-—-—

"Dani and Ty you go first." Loren's nerves and fear got the best of her when she saw the paparazzi waiting.

"No!" Dani rejected the demand.

"Come on Danielle." Tyler slung his arm around her shoulders and walked. He smirked for the camera's and Dani kept her head down.

Ty opened the door for Dani, which triggered one of the guys to scream "AW TYLER ROARK CAN BE A GENTLEMAN!" In return Tyler flipped him off.

—-—-—

"Loren,"

"Eddie, I-I-I cant walk out there! Do you see all those people?"

"Loren, it's okay. I won't let them hurt you."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Eddie draped an arm around her shoulders. The moment they walked out the door the paparazzi started yelling at them.

"WHO'S THAT?!"

"IS SHE YOUR REBOUND?!"

"DO YOU MISS CHLOE?!"

"LITTLE GIRL, YOU KNOW YOUR HIS REBOUND RIGHT?!"

"IS SHE SCARED OF US?!"

"SHE LOOKS GOOD IN THAT DRESS! SHE'D LOOK BETTER WITHOUT IT THOUGH!" Loren grabbed Eddie's shirt tighter.

—-—-—

-May 5, 1:47 P.M-

"Eddie your drunk, give me your keys."

"Loren, no." Eddie slurred.

"Eddie please." Loren begged. She's been trying to get Eddie to give her his car keys for five minutes.

"Kiss me."

"I don't want to. You taste like bourbon.

"I forgot you don't like the real shit. You mix vodka with some fruity ass shit. You should still kiss me." Eddie puckered his lips.

"No."

"Then you, missy, are NOT getting my keys." Eddie dangled the keys in front her face. Before he could pull them back, Loren snatched them.

"Give me my keys back!"

"No." Loren grabbed Eddie and walked him towards the passenger seat.

—-—-—

"Loren, I'm gonna throw up." Eddie groaned as she pulled into the garage. Currently him and the boys were living in a four bedroom house down the street from Max and Katie.

"Wait one second." She turned the car off quickly and met him on his side.

"Come on." She helped him out of the car and before they could make it inside he darted to a trash bin. Loren had to turn away. She couldn't stand seeing him throw up.

"I'm never drinking again." Eddie stated once he was done and wobbled his way back to Loren.

"You said that the second time we were together."

"You remember that?" Eddie smiled.

"I remember every time we were together."

—-—-—

"How was your shower?" Loren asked without looking away from the screen.

"Good. Can you pass me a pair of boxers?"

Loren grabbed the pair that was set on the bed a passed them to him. She still hadn't looked away from the TV.

"Are you mad at me?" Eddie asked Loren as he got under the covers.

"No. Why?"

"Because you haven't looked at me." She turned her head and smiled at him. She leaned in and kissed his lips.

"Im not mad at you." After watching two episodes of _The Tomorrow People,_ they shut everything off and cuddled.

"Thank you for taking are of me."

"It's my job now." She brought his hand, which was resting on her left hip, up to her lips and kissed it.

**—-—-—**

**I wanted to keep adding to it but idek. Review and tell me what you think. **

**P.S ; what do you think is gonna happen next? **


End file.
